The Chickening
:For other uses, see Zombie Chicken (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Trick |flavor text = So. Many. Feathers. |ability = Do 2 damage to each Plant.}} The Chickening is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability does 2 damage to every plant on the field. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Trick *'Ability:' Do 2 damage to each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description So. Many. Feathers. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Icon change: three Zombie Chickens now appear instead of just one. Strategies With One of the few board wipe tools available for the zombie side alongside and , The Chickening is designed to fight aggro decks and their high attack, low health fighters. As the game progresses and the plants' overall health increases, The Chickening can continue to function as a powerful, but rather expensive trick to weaken plants in conjunction with and . Use it like you would use , but as a trick and the fact it deals more damage. You could also use this to defeat plants in the way of your [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] zombies so they can get direct hits on the opposing hero (only applicable for and if he manages to get the Chickening from ). If you combine this with the , you can wipe out all plants (except plants that cannot be damaged at all for that turn via certain means like ) in one turn, just by playing this trick while the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is alive. Note that this option is only possible if the player is Impfinity, (through ) and Super Brainz (through Mad Chemist). Another option is to simply use this to defend yourself from plants with low health and high strength, but you could also save it for a later use. Playing this trick can also boost pet zombies like and since it is a pet card, which can benefit them well. However, only and (from Mad Chemist) can do such a combo. Against heroes should be especially careful of this trick, as The Chickening can wipe out their entire lineup. Increasing health with Grow-Shroom, Storm Front, Steel Magnolia and Bubble Up is a good way to reduce the potential destruction that The Chickening cause. It is best to pay attention when heroes save 4 or more brains, possibly hinting that the player should start protecting their plants. Gallery ChickeningNew.jpeg|The Chickening's statistics ChickeningCard.png|Card Close_up_of_Chickening.jpeg|The Chickening being used Old The chicken desc.png|The Chickening's old statistics HD The Chickening.png|HD The Chickening (before the 1.2.11 update) Chicken card.png|Old card icon Choice_between_Flamenco_Zombie_and_The_Chickening.jpg|The player having the choice between The Chickening and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level ChickeningShadow.png|The Chickening's silhouette ChickeningO.png|The player receiving The Chickening from a Basic Pack Trivia *Its name may be a reference to the 2008 horror movie "The Happening," a horror film about plants attacking humanity by spraying a deadly mist. **However, the name is also possibly a reference to dialogue of a Wild West level, which was a Locked and Loaded before the 1.7 version. In the dialogue, Penny says that the day the level took place on will be remembered as "The Great Chickening of 1850." Category:Zombies Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Basic zombies Category:Common zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Animals Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies